Reassurance
by CSIfan8686
Summary: GSR. I got this idea from what I've read about 'The Two Mrs Grissom's'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own CSI.**

**Okay, this little fic came to light after seeing the stunning pictures of Sara from 'The Two Mrs Grissom's'. I'm actually dreading watching that episode because I always thought that Sara and Mama Grissom would get on really well. Anyway, the pictures of Sara wearing that dress made me SQUEEE and think very dirty thoughts involving her and Grissom. I couldn't write this as I imagined but I tried my best.**

**Maybe spoilers, I'm not sure as I've not seen the episode yet. This is just what happened in my overactive imagination.**

**Here goes…**

**Reassurance **

She thanks Nick and steps from the comfort of his car, shivering slightly as the cool air wraps itself around her body. Halfway up the path towards her front door she stops to wave goodbye to him.

Her shaking hands and the tears in her eyes are making it difficult for her to fit the key into the lock on the door. She just wants to get in, lock the whole world out and cry herself to sleep. She doesn't even want to speak to her husband. Infact, he's the last person she wants to speak to. Although she'd promised him that she'd phone him as soon as she was home. She feels to vulnerable and hurt right now.

She so hurt and angry. She tried to do something nice. Although she and Betty Grissom, Grissoms's mom, don't always see eye to eye she decided to accompany her to the celebration which was being held at the school where she works. Things were going really well, awkward at first but bearable, but once Sara relaxed a little things felt more comfortable. Until Julia Holden turned up. Grissom's ex-girlfriend. Betty introduced them, and Sara knew straight away that she preferred Julia to her; her son's wife. Sara tried to be polite and join their conversations, but it was quite obvious that she didn't belong there. Betty was almost completely ignoring her as she spoke to Julia about Grissom, telling her about his work, but not once did she mention Sara. She felt flustered, like a lead weight was being held over her chest, and all the sign language she knew had totally evaporated from her brain. Making her the odd one out in more ways than one. At this point, Sara excused herself and headed towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before heading back out into the crowd. She wouldn't be surprised to find that Betty and Julia had left her there alone with hundreds of people who she doesn't know and wouldn't know how to communicate with. She plucks three glass of champagne off a passing waiters tray and swiftly heads back over towards her monster-in-law and friend. Obviously they didn't hear as Sara stopped behind them to set their drinks on the table, however, Sara heard them and read their signing. What she heard made her feel nauseous, everything started to spin and she fell back against the table to support herself. Then everything kicked off. News of an explosion and the death of a colleague at the school. The police and Sara's fellow CSI's arrived to work the scene and ask questions. Sara tried to talk to Betty, asking her questions but she didn't seem interested, she was more bothered about Julia being questioned by Greg. Eventually, she'd had enough and asked Nick to drive her home.

She finally manages enter the house and slam the door shut behind her. She's so wrapped up in her own drama that she doesn't see the man sitting in the chair waiting for her with an amused look across his face. She throws her clutch bag on the sofa and starts to pace the hard wood floor from the living room to the kitchen and back into the living room, the click-clack of her sandals soothing her a little.

A noise behind her startles her. She spins around quickly and reaches for her weapon, only to find that she doesn't have with her. She panics for a second, before her eyes find focus on the man who is now infront of her.

"Gil..." she gasps.

He smiles, unable to do anything else. He tries to say something; anything, but she looks so stunning she's taken his breath away. She's wearing a long purple dress, which is showing off her perfect cleavage, a pair of matching sandals and she has her hair pinned up into an elegant twist. He knows where she's been and why she's dressed up. He hoped that he'd arrive in time to escort his wife and mother to the celebration but his flight was delayed due to bad weather.

"I… urmm…wow…" he stammers. "Honey, you look gorgeous."

Sara lowers her head and smiles shyly. "I don't feel it."

Suddenly she forgets all about her night from hell as his eyes run intensely over her body, undressing her.

"Mrs Grissom, you are beautiful. Every minute of every day you are beautiful. Don't ever forget that." he whispers.

He licks his lips and moves towards her, pulling her into his arms before she has chance to pull away.

She swallows the lump in her throat and gently sweeps her mouth over his, igniting a fire within both of them. All hurt dissipates from Sara as her husband takes away her pain.

Their kissing quickly grows from tender to desperate as they reacquaint themselves with eachother.

Sara practically rips open his shirt, desperate to feel his skin on hers. She smirks when she feels him thrust his hips against her, she knows he needs her as much as she needs him.

"Get that off..."

He tugs at her dress and growls.

She palms her hands against his chest and slowly moves them over his nipples and up over his shoulders before holding her arms above her head, giving him permission to lift the dress off.

Once he has the dress of her body he throws it across the room, groaning when he finds her wearing only black panties, no bra. He attaches his mouth to her neck and they shuffle off towards the bedroom as they caress and touch eachother.

Eventually they both fall onto the bed, he's naked whilst she still has her panties on. He can't remember losing his pants. Did he remove them or did Sara? Oh God, who cares? He needs her completely naked now. He slithers down Sara's body and slowly pulls her panties down her long legs and discards them on the floor before kissing his way back up. His lips graze both ankles, both knees and both thighs until she parts her legs to him, wanting him to touch her.

He looks up at her to find her eyes full of...need. But this is different. Her eyes are begging him for reassurance, for safety and love. This baffles him and he falters with his movements.

She can see the worry which quickly replaces the desire in his eyes as he moves so that he's right above her. Another lump forms in her throat and she fights hard to swallow it down.

"Sara?" he breathes.

His hot breath near her cheek makes goosebumps arise.

"I...I love you. More than anything in the world." she cries. "You know that, right?"

He smiles down at her, his eyes still full of worry.

"I know. I love you, too." he replies. "Honey, what's wrong?

She quickly blinks away her unshed tears and smiles, hiding all traces of doubt.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

He looks at her unconvinced.

She reaches for his face.

"Make love to me? Make love to me like never before? Make me forget everything." she pleads.

She kisses him passionately, begging him to go along with her.

He watches her face, hesitating for a second.

_What's gotten into her? What's happened to make her feel like she needs reassurance? _He wonders. Usually he'd ask the questions, but there's something in her deep brown eyes which is stopping him. Something telling him that she'll tell him later. He takes a deep breath to clear his head and he smiles lovingly down at her.

Aligning his body with hers, he rests his forehead against hers and gently enters her, so that they become one body. He feels her clamp down around him straight away, as if she never wants him to separate from her. When she gives a satisfactory moan, he slowly starts to move. Their lips collide as he pulls out and pushes back in, repeating the motion again and again until they find their rhythm. He rests on his left arm and places his right under her body, slightly lifting her hips into him.

They're moving in perfect sync with eachother, and Sara can't help but wonder if it was like this for him and Julia. _Were their bodies made for eachother in the same way? Who was better for him, her or Julia?_ _No, stop it, Sara. Don't think about her; about them. He's yours; all yours. _

He breaks the kiss and looks into her glazed eyes. _She looks...scared, hurt maybe. But she's being so tender and passionate. What's wrong with her? Something's spooked her and it's worrying me? I feel helpless, but I know she'll talk when she's ready. _

Her back arches up off the bed as she snaps out of her trance. He mouth finds his neck and she kisses up and around his jaw, alternating between nibbling and sucking. She feels him groan at the sensation and his thrusts become harder.

"Ahh...Gil. I'm close. Come with me." she cries. "Stay with me..."

She's panting as she desperately tries to hold on; to cling to this feeling forever.

"I'm... I'm there honey. Let go..."

He lifts her hips higher, and with one more deep stroke they both release. He notices her body seems to shake more than usual. As if she's sobbing but without the tears. He holds her close to him, so that he can feel her heartbeat throughout their climax.

He pulls out of her and lays beside her as he pulls her trembling body into his arms.

"I love you." she whispers, and brushes her lips against his chest.

"I love you, too."

He kisses her head and they fall into a silence, which for the first time ever is uncomfortable.

"Sweetheart, talk to me. Please."

She just shakes her head and curls into him. She's never felt so vulnerable, so scared, and all because her mother-in-law doesn't really like her.

**TBC...**

**So... this wasn't supposed to be so dramatic, but I think I have an idea for the next few chapters. This was supposed to be HOT & STEAMY, I don't know why I added vulnerability. I must be getting in a bad mood. **

**Anyway... reviews are always welcome.**

**Lynne xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...Thank you so much for the reviews. I totally wasn't expecting that kind of response. **

**Reassurance**

**Chapter 2**

Sara wakes up feeling worse than she did last night. Dreams of Gil leaving her for Julia kept her awake, and when she finally did manage to sleep she was tossing and turning. She can feel him awake, he's probably been awake for hours worrying about her and wondering why she's acting out of sorts. She can't bring herself to open her eyes because it'll confirm that it wasn't just an awful dream, that it wasn't just her imagination. Curling up to him a little closer, holding him a little tighter and resting her head over his heart, she keeps her eyes closed and pretends to be asleep.

To keep herself occupied she counts his heart beats - two hundred and thirteen... two hundred and fourteen... two hundred and fifteen - and she almost smiles when she hears a double beat as her fingers softly glide across his chest, making him groan quietly. She can feel him playing with her hair as he removes the pins which are still in from last, allowing her curls to wrap around his fingers before he moves onto the next pin.

"You're scaring the hell out me, Sara. Please talk to me?" he whispers, knowing very that she's awake.

She continues counting as she tries to block out his plea.

Two hundred and twenty three... two hundred and twenty four...

She doesn't know how to talk to him. What is she supposed say? What if she talks to him and he realises that his mother is right?

She tries to swallow the lump in her throat.

Her closed eyes fill with tears at her last thought.

_Don't cry, Sara. Count. Just continue to count his heartbeats._

Two hundred and thirty... two hundred and thirty one... two hundred and thirty two...

It's too late. One lone tear manages to flow over. She can feel it leaving a warm and wet trail down her cheek before it drops onto his chest. She tries to reposition herself so that maybe he won't notice her crying.

But he does notice.

"Sara?"

She feels him softly stroke her hair back from her face and take in her features as more tears spill over.

"I'm not good enough for you, am I?" she whispers out of the blue.

"What?" he asks in shock, hoping that he misheard her.

"I'm not good enough for you."

"Sara, you're too good for me. I'm the one who's not good enough for you."

"Why do you love me? Why do you love me and not somebody else? Somebody who'll be much better suited for you?"

He releases her from his grasp and pulls free from hers as he twists his body around to face her.

"Sara I..."

She cuts him off.

"Why are you married to me? Why not Julia Holden?"

"Julia?" he asks. "Sweetheart, what's Julia have to do with us?"

She pulls away from him and sits on the edge of the bed with her back to him. She feels exposed, vulnerable, so she wraps the bedsheet around her shoulders and finally talks.

"I met her last night. She's beautiful. She's perfect actually, although she does have a bit of an attitude problem. I hear that you two used to date?" she pauses, not really expecting an answer.

"Err.. yeah, a long time ago. Before I'd even met you." he says, baffled as to why she's asking him this.

"You know, she's the lead suspect in a car bombing which took place at the celebration last night."

"What? What happened last night? Why didn't you tell me? Were you hurt? What about my mom?"

Sara chuckles sarcastically and stands up to pace the bedroom.

"Everyone's fine, there was one death. I can't remember who though, my mind was somewhere else last night."

"What about Julia being the number one suspect?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Exactly what I said, she's the number one suspect."

"Sweetheart, I don't understand. What has this got to do with you and me?"

Sara stands at the window and stares out at the neighbourhood. She smiles a little at the children playing out on their front lawns whilst their parents talk. There's a young couple walking down the street hand in hand, laughing and smiling and looking so much in love, just like she and Gil do as they walk the streets of Paris.

She turns to face her husband and sighs.

"Do you love me, Gil?"

He quickly gets up from the bed and walks over to her and he takes hold of her hands.

"What? Sara, of course I love you. You know I love you. You're my world. Honey, please tell me what's going on. You're really starting to scare me."

"Did you love Julia?" she asks quietly.

"Is that was this is about? You meeting my ex? Are you jealous?"

She rolls her eyes and cocks her head to the side, telling him to answer the question.

"At the time I thought I was in love with her, but it felt nothing like what I feel for you. So I'd say no, I wasn't in love with her. I broke it off with her after around seven months, and we both agreed that we were better friends than...lovers. Sara, that was a long time ago. Well before I met and fell in love with you."

She lifts her head and looks into his eyes, seeing a mixture of confusion, sorrow and worry, and she knows he's telling the truth, she know he wouldn't lie to her about it.

"Sweetheart, what happened last night?" he asks.

Slowly she pulls her hands from his grasp and walks over to sit on the bed. She fluffs up the pillows and leans back against them, using her eyes to ask Gil to join her.

He complies and gets back into bed.

They sit in silence for a while. He knows not to push her, so he watches her, waiting for her to continue.

"Last night was awful, Gil. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to go. You shouldn't have pressured me into it."

"Tell me, Sara."

More tears spill from her eyes as she tells him almost everything from lastnight. She talks slowly as she thinks back, as if she's under hypnosis.

He doesn't interrupt her, he listens carefully as he watches her body language. She twists her wedding band a few times and then starts to pick at her finger nails and moves back to her wedding band. He notices that she's shaking, but he won't move to comfort her until she's ready. Anger surges through his body. He can't believe his mother would treat her like that. Julia, he can understand, Sara's right about her attitude problem.

"Anyway, as I arrived back to where we were standing, I read and heard your mom say to Julia, and I quote 'My Gilbert should be with you. You should never have split up.' It was awful, Gil. I practically heard your mother say that she hates your wife. Me, she hates me. Everything after that's a bit of a blur. I had to have Nick drive me home, and then you were here and all I could think about was what if your mother's right? You deserve the best, Gil, and I'm not good enough for you."

She starts to cry.

His heart breaks at the sight of his wife falling apart. _How on earth can she think that? After everything we've been through together, how can she think that she's not good enough for me? It's the other way around. _He shifts on the bed so that he facing her, gently he takes her face in his hand and makes her look into his eyes.

She shakes her head, desperate to free herself from his hold. She hates that she's being needy, but she can't help it. She loves him so much and the thought of losing him to another woman is killing her.

He's too persistent and her eyes finally find focus on his.

"I know how much you care for your mom, Gil. I'm sorry, but I don't like her and I'm... I'm not going to put myself out trying to get her to like me. I hate that she's making me feel like this. I've done nothing but love you with every fibre of my being and she hates me for it."

Her body's now shaking as she sobs.

"Sara, I need you to look at me and listen to me, okay."

She tries to pull away from him again but he doesn't give. "Listen to me, okay? I fell in love with you the day I met you and everyday since then I've fallen deeper in love with you. Even the years we were apart. You're the only woman I've ever really loved and I'll never be in love with anyone else. We were made for eachother, Sara. Nothing will ever change that. Do you hear me?"

"Gil..."

"Do you hear me?" he almost shouts.

A sob escapes her lips and she nods her head slightly. "Yes." she manages to choke out. "Your mom..."

"Sshh...I'll deal with my mom."

"I don't want... I don't want to cause problems between the two of you."

"You haven't caused any problems, Sara, I promise. Just forget about my mom."

He pulls her into his arms and she calms down a little.

"I'm sorry." she whispers.

"You have nothing to apologise for." he replies.

She buries her face in the crook of his neck and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you."

"I love you. Only you."

He cranes his neck to look down at her, and although her eyes are red and bloodshot they are no longer full of fear. Now all he sees is relief and love. He brushes his mouth over her lips, eliciting a moan from, and he smiles.

"Go to sleep, Sara. I know that you didn't sleep last night."

She opens her mouth reply but she knows that he knows she didn't sleep.

She nods her head and untangles the cream satin sheet from around her body. As Gil pulls the duvet up over both of them, Sara rests her head over his heart again, in hopes that his heartbeat will continue to soothe her.

It doesn't take long until she starts drifting off to sleep, feeling much better.

"How long are you here for?" she whispers sleepily.

"As long as you need me here."

"I need you here forever." she slurs

"Soon, very soon." he chuckles. "Now sleep. I do love you, Sara. Please don't ever doubt that."

"Love you, too."

They both fall asleep, both without worries and both without nightmares.

**TBC...**

**Okay, sorry guys, this chapter is total rubbish. There's waaaay to much talking it. **

**My mojo is M.I.A again. **

**Lynne xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for your reviews. Sorry I don't always reply. I thought I'd make this a happy chapter, I'm so tired so I hope it turns out okay. I'm still SQUEEing over those pics and thanks Nonnie88 I now have one as my desktop background. I haven't stopped drooling all day. LOL.**

**Enjoy!**

**Reassurance**

**Chapter 3**

He wakes up a few hours later to the feel of Sara's fingers dancing over his body, his chest, his stomach, then his manhood before gliding back up to his chest. A smile plays across his lips at the sensation, and when he feels her shift her position, he knows that she's been watching him, that she's been waiting patiently for a signal telling her to pounce on him. Suddenly he feels her mouth on his, kissing him with everything she has. He kisses her back tenderly, using his his mouth to show her exactly how much he loves her.

He's completely lost in the taste of her, the feel of her lips pressing softly against his. Moments pass, or it could be minutes, before she pulls back a little and he feel her smiling down at him. He keeps his eyes closed, teasing her, until she sighs loudly. With his smile in place he opens both eyes to find her watching him intently.

"Hi..." he whispers.

Her smile brightens and his heart flutters, he knows that she's going to be okay; that last nights vulnerability was a one off.

"Hi..." she replies, and lifts her fingers up to his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you okay?"

"I'm good. I'm really sorry for earlier. I don't know why I felt so... insecure."

"It's okay, honey. Sometimes we all just need a little reassurance. I know I've needed it a few times."

He shuts his eyes as she leans down and brushes her mouth against his. Opening his mouth, he quickly runs his tongue along her lower lip before invading her mouth. He groans as she cups his face and her fingers trace over the laugh lines around his eyes and then dance down over his beard.

When she breaks the kiss he frowns at the loss of contact, already missing the feel of her warm mouth over his.

"I was enjoying that." he states.

A sly smiles spreads across her face and her eyes twinkle with mischief.

"I know something which you'll enjoy more..." she says.

His heartbeat quickens as she gets out of bed and seductively walks towards the bathroom in all her glory. When she reaches the door she stops and turns half way around towards him. Raising one eyebrow, she smiles and uses her finger to ask him to follow her, before she turns into the bathroom, slowly swaying her ass from side to side to tease him.

He swallows back a growl and fumbles to get up out of bed, already feeling heat surge throughout his body. With one quick leap he reaches the door, just as Sara is stepping into the steaming hot shower.

"Weren't you going to wait for me?"

"Why? I knew you'd follow me."

"Did you now?"

He leans against the door frame and watches his wife in the shower. She's purposely trying to turn him on, although it's pretty obvious that he's already there, as she tips her head back under the shower spray and pushes out her chest. He swallows another growl as she slicks her hair away from her face and then slowly runs her hands down over her breasts and down her stomach. His eyes open wider and his breath gets caught in his throat as her fingers slide even further south, but then she abruptly stops and opens her eyes.

"Do you like what you see?"

"I...urmm..." he stutters.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', should I?"

All he can manage is a sharp nod of his. His eyes are trained on her right hand as it hovers below her stomach. Ever so slowly she moves it further down and just as he bites his lips to prepare himself for a burst of heaven, she completely removes her hands from her body and places them on either side of the shower stall.

She chuckles at the devastated look across his face.

"Maybe you should come join me? Tell me exactly what you want me to do?"

Before she even finishes her sentence he has her pinned up against the black and white tiled wall of the shower. He's pressing himself hard against her, making her feel what she's done to him; what only she can do to him.

She whimpers involuntarily, a sound so sweet that his hips thrust against her without his consent.

"Only you can do this to me. Only you have ever done this to me." he growls, almost panting.

He lifts her arms and places them over his shoulders. Starting at her hips he runs both of his hands around and up her spine and then around to her breast, taking his time to caress each one. He then moves slowly down her stomach and down to her blazing hot centre. Not once taking his eyes off hers.

She runs her finger up into his hair and brings his face in to hers. Their mouths collide with passion, and he knows that she's ready for him.

Whilst holding her against the wall with his body he lifts her legs around his waist and slowly brings her down onto him, completely sheathing himself inside her. He takes a few deep breaths and starts to pump his hips hard against her. He usually starts off slowly, but right now he feels as if going slowly might kill him. He needs to feel her heat. And he need her to feel his; another sign of reassurance to show her. He feels her bury her face against his neck and moan against his pulse point, sending a surge of electricity through him and making him pound just that little bit harder into her.

"Aahhh..." she cries. "Good Good, so good."

She slowly bounces her hips, taking him deeper with each thrust he makes.

"Oh, God. Come... come for me, Gil. Show me... Show me how much you love me..."

He lifts her face so that she's looking at him and he kisses her lightly on the lips.

"Only if you come with me?" he mumbles.

She gives a sharp nod of her head and holds tightly to his shoulders as she kisses him deeply.

With one final slow and deep thrust they both release.

Swallowing eachothers moans, they continue to kiss as their climax merges into one mindblowing experience.

After a few minutes Sara drops her feet to the ground, she's still quivering slightly and she needs to hold on to Gil for support. She reaches for the shower gel and squeezes some on to her hand before slowly massaging it on to his chest and shoulders, whilst he watches her. He then does the same for her. They don't speak; they don't need to, their eyes say everything that they want to say.

A little while later they're both in the kitchen smiling at eachother. Gil sets a mug of coffee, a fruit salad and blueberry muffin down infront of Sara, and some cereal and coffee for himself.

"Thank you." she smiles.

Nodding his head in reply he reaches across the counter for her hand.

"Whilst you're at work tonight I'm going to visit my mother."

"Gil, no. Please..." she pleads.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"She'll hate me even more."

"Well, I need to talk to her. I'm not having her treat you like that. Ever again."

"This must be hard for you too. I mean, your mother hates your wife?"

"Sara, I don't think she hates you. She just doesn't know you. But I don't want you to worry, okay?"

Not long later, after another make-out session, they both leave the house at the same time. They kiss on the doorstep and head to their separate vehicles.

"I love you, Sara."

"Love you, too."

**TBC...**

**I hope this was okay?**

**Lynne xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is mainly about Grissom and his mom. I didn't know how to portray a deaf character but I tried my best. I know there's a lot of dialogue in here but I felt like it all needed to be said.**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews.**

**Enjoy! **

**Reassurance**

**Chapter 4**

He pulls up outside his mom's house and sits staring at the the lawn. The house hasn't changed for as long as he can remember. It's a small and cosy two storey house with three bedrooms. The neighbourhood looks just the same too, a family orientated estate, perfect for bringing up a family. Smiling he steps from the car and walks up the path towards the front door, giving a small wave to Mr and Mrs Jenkins next door as they sit on their porch swing with their three grandchildren. He can't believe he's actually nervous to see his mom. Although they write and video call regularly, he hasn't seen her since the day before he left for Costa Rica. He rings the doorbell, which will cause a red beacon to flash inside the house and alert his mom that there's somebody at the door. She answers it almost straight away and she beams with happiness at seeing her only son.

"Gilbert..." she cries, and wraps her arms tightly around him.

He smiles and hugs her back for a moment before she releases him and guides him into the house.

"Hi, mom. How have you been?" he signs to her.

"I'm good. Getting old, but I'm good." she replies, using both sign language and her voice. "How are you? How's work and Paris? Is Paris just like I imagine it to be?"

He's just about to reply when she cuts him off. "Wait a minute, let me go make a pot of tea, and I've just made some biscuits for Sunday School tomorrow, they're your favourite, I'm sure they won't notice if there's a couple missing. Then you can tell me all about it."

He smiles and watches her scurry off into the kitchen. He can smell her freshly baked biscuits, honey and oat cookies, and he can smell cinnamon. The cookies are his favourite, they have been since the day he got caught with his hand in the Sunday School cookie jar when he was about five years old. He's had a sweet tooth ever since, especially for his mom's baked cakes and cookies. Slowly he wanders around the unchanged living room looking at all of the photos, which are either hanging on the beige painted walls or placed on dressers and tables. Almost every picture is of Gil, a timeline throughout his life.

He's drawn to picture of himself at six years old where he's sitting in the back garden surrounded by jars of bugs, cockroaches, worms and spiders as he hold his hand out towards the camera to show off a beautiful red and black butterfly. He never used to capture butterflies, from a young age he'd always seen them as the most elegant and beautiful creatures, and he secretly thinks they know that he won't hurt them because they often flutter around him and land on or near him. They completely fascinate him and sort of remind him of Sara.

He continues to look over the photos smiling. He had a good childhood, they didn't have much but he never went without anything. There was always good food on the table, the house was always immaculate and every summer they would go away for a few weeks.

He stops when he reaches the last photo in his timeline. It's a picture of him and Sara on the day they got married, staring lovingly into eachothers eyes. He smiles to himself, pleased that his mom hung the picture on her wall because he knows how disappointed she was when he told her that he was marrying Sara whilst in the jungle.

When his mother re-enters the room, they sit down and he tells her all about his work and life in Paris, making sure he mentions Sara's name every few sentences.

"Sara should have told me you were coming for a visit." she states, using her voice to cut him off.

He swallows the bite of biscuit he's just taken and dusts his fingers free of crumbs.

"Sara didn't know I was coming. I tried to make it back for last night but my flight was delayed." he hesitates before continuing. "But from what I've heard you didn't give Sara much of a chance to talk to you."

"What do you mean? We talked for hours."

"Once Julia arrived you didn't talk to her much."

She fidgets with her fingers before she replies.

"Oh, Julia. She looks so good, I haven't seen her for months. We should all go out for lunch whilst you're in town."

"Mom..." he signs, cutting her off and throwing her a stern look. "I don't want to have lunch with Julia. I want to know why you treat Sara like you do? Why don't you like her?" he asks, his voice and hand gestures becoming sharp and stiff with frustration. "She heard what you said to Julia. That I should be with her and that we never should have split up."

His mother falls silent. She rests her hands in her lap and bows her head for a few moments as she thinks carefully about what to say next.

"It's not that I don't like Sara, Gilbert. I honestly think that she's a lovely woman, it's just that you should be with somebody like Julia. Somebody that will know how to help when you..."

"When I what, mom?" he asks. "When I go deaf?"

He can see her getting flustered.

"No. No, that's not what I mean. I just mean that incase it ever does happen someone like Julia, someone deaf, would be able to support you better."

He watches her hands move at the speed of light as he reads what she's saying.

"Mom..." he growls, gesturing wildly with his hands as he tries to make her listen. "If it ever does happen, and since I had the surgery there only a small chance that it will, Sara can and will see me through it. When I first met her I told her about you. The next think I knew she'd signed up for a basic learning course in sign language. And when we finally became a couple she took an in depth course, now she's practically fluent in sign language. She'll be able to help me."

"But Julia..."

"What about Julia?" he snaps. "I know you like mom, but it's not going to happen. Sara is the only woman for me. She always has been and always will be."

"But why? Julia's beautiful and smart and you loved her once."

"Because I'm in love with Sara. I have been since the day I met her. I never loved Julia, mom. She was too high maintenance, always expecting me to buy her gifts and such. I don't think she even loved me."

"You buy things for Sara though?" she queries.

Gil smiles as he thinks about the gifts he often buys for his wife, Jewellery, chocolates, flowers, lingerie. He happily bankrupt himself for her.

"Yes, I do. But she doesn't ask for any of it. She hates me spoiling her. The only thing she has ever asked me for is love, and I give it to her. All the love I have is for Sara, I wish you could understand that."

She looks at him with an intense look across her face.

"Darling, I do understand love. It's just... all I want is for you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

His face softens towards her.

"Have you ever known me be as happy as have been since I've been with Sara?" he asks.

She starts to reply but quickly stops to think back over her sons life. Throughout high school girls weren't an option, he wasn't interested, and throughout college well... no mother wants to know what her son gets up to. She smiles as realisation dawns on her. Infact, the only women he's ever introduced to her as girlfriends are Julia and Sara, and she'd already known Julia before she and Gil started to date.

Eventually she gives into him, knowing that he's right.

"Actually, no. I've never known you be this happy. Infact, I've never known you be happy, period."

He lets out a small laugh. "That's all due to Sara, mom. She makes me happy, so unbelievably happy." he smiles, feeling his heart flutter as he talks about his wife.

"Gilbert..." she sighs, defeated. "I am so sorry. I've never noticed before..."

"It's okay, but you owe Sara an apology. She was really hurt last night."

"I will. I promise. I want to get to know my daughter-in-law. I feel awful, I can't believe I never noticed. I guess I was too worried about you going deaf that... I don't know, someone deaf just felt right for you. I'm sorry, I promise I will apologise"

He smiles and leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you. You'll love her mom, you'll see that we're made for eachother."

She smiles a real smile at him, making the wrinkles across her face scrunch up.

"Can I ask you some questions?" she asks as she takes hold of his hands.

Looking at her curiously he nods his head.

She doesn't sign this to him, she speaks the best she can.

"A few years ago Sara walked out on you, why? What if it happens again? I don't want to see you hurt, Gilbert."

She looks down at her hand when his face falls, regretting bringing up such a hard time for him.

"I don't want to say too much, Sara will have to tell you. All I'll say is that she was going through a really hard time and I wasn't there for her. She's been through so much and I've caused her so much pain, I'm the undeserving one, not her. But she waited for me and now I have her, and I'll never let her go again."

She smiles at the passion she sees in her sons eyes.

"What made you decide to go after her? I mean... you gave up your work; your life, for her?"

"Yes, I did. It's the best decision I've ever made. I should have done it years ago, and maybe she wouldn't have left me when she did. Maybe I would have been there when she needed me the most." he says, fighting back a few stray tears. "Anything that has ever went wrong between us is all my fault, mom. Sara has done nothing but love me unconditionally for years, and I was a fool for ignoring her."

She squeezes his hand.

"But now you're one hundred percent happy? No doubts?" she asks.

He chuckles.

"One million percent happy, and not one single doubt."

She laughs and starts to sign to him again.

"You sounded just like your dad then. He'd always say things like that."

"Yeah, I remember." he replies.

They sit in silence for a while, smiling at eachother as they remember years gone by.

He stands up ready to leave when she speaks again, this time with a sparkle of hope in her eyes.

"Do you think I'll ever become a grandma? I'd love to be a grandma..."

For a second he feels the blood drain from his face, but then he smiles. "Hopefully." he replies.

"I hope so. I could just imagine you as a parent. It's the most wonderful thing, Gilbert, and then you might understand why I acted like I did. Again, I'm really sorry."

The laugh and talk for a little while longer, and he shows her all of the photos which he has on his phone. Photos of Paris, Costa Rica and Sara, almost every picture has Sara in it. Gil instructs her not to visit Sara until she's finished working on the car bombing case, because he knows that if Julia's name comes up Sara might be pushed back to square one.

Eventually, he stands up to leave, and promises to be in contact soon.

"I love you, Gilbert. I only ever want what's best for you."

"I know. I love you, too." he replies, feeling like the weight of the world has been lifted from his shoulders.

Smiling, she reaches up and kisses his cheek before she watches him get in his car and drive away.

**TBC...**

**I know, too much talking, but I'm quite happy with this chapter.**

**Feel free to review.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Lynne xo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I've had a really great response to this story. I'm well chuffed. Okay, so I was reading about the episode 'The Two Mrs Grissom's' yesterday and the two**** sites I was reading from both had different names for Grissom's ex. One said Julia Holden and the other said Ms Nichols, so I'm not sure what her name will be in the episode. **

**Anyway, this is just a short filler chapter. I couldn't decide whether to make Julia evil or not so…**

**Enjoy!**

**Reassurance**

**Chapter 5**

For Julia Holden it's been an unbearably long day, she's been down at the police station for hours answering question after question about the car bombing. She's had enough now; even the translator has visibly had enough. Her plans are to get out of there as soon as possible, go home, have a drink and lay in a nice hot bubble bath until this nightmare is over. She can't believe that she's actually a suspect in this case. How can they think it's her? She's a well respected teacher and member of their community and she's being treated like a criminal.

"Okay, Ms Holden, you're free to go. We'll be in contact when we need to speak to you again." says Jim Brass, looking from Julia to her translator and back again.

She rolls her eyes and without speaking she elegantly stands up and leaves the room.

As she saunters along the corridor she sees Sara moving towards her carrying a manila folder. She growls inwardly, Sara is the last person she wants to see. She's not even dressed up, yet she still looks beautiful wearing black trousers, a blue tank top and a leather jacket.

Stopping in front of her she plasters a fake smile across her face and starts to sign.

"Sara, please tell me how much longer I have to put up with this? I'm innocent. Ask Betty, she knows me."

Sara tucks the folder under her arm and returns her fake smile.

"I'm sorry, Julia, the police will be speaking to everyone involved until this case is solved. I've even been interviewed."

She lets out a frustrated groan and runs her finger through her hair. _This is awful. I'm so sick of all of this, and all Sara can do is smile at me, loving every minute of it. _Cocking her head to the side she watches Sara watching her, and she snaps.

"You know what? You're not as pretty as I thought you'd be. I thought Gilbert had at least some taste for elegance." she speaks in anger before storming off, completely aware that her words have stung Sara.

Her head's spinning as she pushes open the double doors and steps out into the cool night air. Guilt washes through her; she didn't mean to say those awful words to Sara. She's just so tired and frustrated, and she hasn't felt this stressed out in a long time. Truth be told, she's jealous of Sara because she has the life which Julia has always wanted. She has Gilbert Grissom; the kindest, most loyal person she's ever met. Although she's not in love with him, she's always wanted him, because she knows that he'd be able to offer her love and security. Of course she's dated guys since Gilbert, a lot of guys, but they've been nothing special; mostly just fun.

She sighs and turns around with every intention of heading back in and apologising to Sara, but then she sees her talking and laughing to a CSI from the other night. Quietly watching her for a moment, she can see the hurt in her eyes. She really didn't mean to say what she did.

She groans again and heads towards her car.

**TBC…**

**Like I said, this was just a naff little filler chapter. **

**Lynne **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm totally stuck on this story now. I know what I want to write but it's just not happening...**

**Blame my mother for the angst, she's had me in a stinking mood for the past few days. I must admit though... I love the whole vulnerable/angst thing, as long as there's also happiness and smut. LOL**

**Enjoy!**

**Reassurance**

**Chapter 6**

"_Sara, I am so sorry but I'm leaving you. This, us..." he gestures between them. "It's just not working."_

"_What? Why? No, Gil, please don't leave me. We can work through this..."_

"_We can't, Sara. It's not something we can work through. I don't love you, Sara. I don't think I ever did. It's Julia who I'm in love with. I never should have ended our relationship. We're meant to be together, I see that now."_

"_No..." she screams. "This isn't real. You can't leave me, not after everything we've been through. Please, Gil. Please." _

_She's hysterical and she falls to the floor in a crumpled heap. _

"_I'm sorry, Sara, I have to do this."_

_Her head feels light as she watches her husband pick up a suitcase and walk out on her. _

"_This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real..." she repeats, over and over again. _

"Sara..." whispers Nick, upon entering the breakroom.

He frowns when he hears a muffled cry escape her lips and she wraps her arms tight around her body.

_Her body's shaking as she cries and her arms wrap around her body to try to hold herself together._

"Sara... wake up." he tries again, gently shaking her shoulder to rouse her awake.

"No, Gil, Pleeeeease..." she screams, startling herself awake.

She's panting, unable to catch her breath, as her eyes quickly flit across the breakroom. "Gil! Where's Gil. I need to see him..." she cries. "I need Gil..."

Nick kneels on the floor next to Sara, his heart jumping into his mouth with worry, and he takes hold of her face.

"Sshh... Sara, it's okay. It was just a dream..." he soothes.

Her breaths are coming in quick gasps as she struggles to even out her breathing.

Nick takes her in his arms and holds her until she's calm.

It's been a long shift for Sara. She was in such a good mood when she arrived at work, but since her unlucky meeting with Julia her mood has spiralled down into blackness. At first after seeing Julia she was fine because Greg turned up as she was leaving, he must have seen something flash across Sara's face which told him that she need a major happiness boost, but then after he left to work on the car bombing case Sara was all alone. She's been warned to stay away from the case unless she's being interviewed about it, so now she's stuck working a robbery case alone. She might have been okay if the robbery wasn't part of a messy divorce case, where the husband ditched his bride of eighteen months to get back together with his high school sweetheart. The situation reminding her of what she fears most. She tried her hardest to block her insecurities out whilst she worked but her mind kept wandering to what Julia said to her. She knows she's not beautiful with super model looks, but she certainly doesn't need Gil's beautiful ex to tell her that. She carried on working as best she could throughout her shift, until she realised that her shift was almost over and she hadn't eaten or even had a drink since she started. So she packed away her files and the evidence she had and headed to the breakroom for a quick coffee before driving home, falling asleep before the coffee brewed.

Eventually her sobs have eased off and she's back to breathing at a steady rate. Her vision's blurred and she can feel her body shaking but she manages to stand up and stabilise her body. Shaking her head, to rid her mind of the horrible images, she wobbles and falls back against the counter. Thinking quickly, Nick stands and wraps his arms around her before she slides down to the floor.

"Okay... come on. Let's get you home." he whispers.

She can't remember the ride home, but here she is being led up her drive way by Nick. She just needs to get in and see her husband, so she can see for herself that it was a dream.

Gil has the door open to them before they even reach the front door, Nick phoned ahead to warn him that Sara was in a bit of a state.

"Nick, what happened?" he asks, as he wraps his arms around Sara's still shaking body.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Griss, I have no idea. I think she had a bad dream and she woke up screaming and crying for you. I couldn't get her to stop shaking. Should I phone for a doctor?" he asks.

"No, Nick, it's okay. She's not sick. It's... a personal problem. Thanks for bringing her home." he says.

He can see the worry in Nick's eyes as he hesitates to leave.

"Nick, she'll be, I promise."

"Okay, if you're sure. If you need anything..."

"Thanks, Nick. Actually..." he says. "Can you get Catherine to ring me when she has a minute."

"Err... yeah, sure." he replies. "Listen, I'd better go. Let me know if you need anything."

Gil nods as Nick turns around and heads back to his vehicle.

He leads Sara to the sofa and sits her down gently, he doesn't know if she realises that she's home. After covering her body with a blanket he wanders into the kitchen to retrieve a can of coke for her, knowing that coke is her guilty pleasure and hoping the sugar rush will do her good. When he returns she's still in her own little world, completely unaware of her surroundings. He kneels down in front of her and softly takes her chin between his thumb and index finger, raising her face so that she's looking at him, or looking through him.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

No answer. Her eyes don't even flicker.

"Sara..." he says sternly. "Can you hear me."

Her eyes dart around the room, as if searching for his voice. "Gil?" she asks, as her eyes finally settle on his.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." he whispers, before handing her the cold can of coke. "Here, have a drink Sara."

"I... I don't understand. How did I get here. I was... You were there... I..." she stammers.

"You were at work. I'm not exactly sure what happened, I was hoping you could tell me."

She accepts the drink and closes her eyes for a moment as she takes a long swig from the can. She can almost feel the sugar giving her strength and clearing her foggy mind. She sits in silence as she tries not to look at her husband. Then it all comes rushing back to her.

"I was fine, great actually, until I saw Julia at the police station earlier. She said that I'm not as pretty as she thought I'd be, she thought you had better taste."

"What? She said that?" he asks.

He pushes himself up and heads toward the door but then turns back to Sara as if just remembering that she's there and that she needs him.

"I know I'm no Super Model, I just definitely don't need her to tell me that." she whispers. "Anyway, I was fine but then the case I'm working is a robbery during the messy divorce of a man who left his wife for his high school sweetheart. And it just made me think of you leaving me for the beautiful Julia." she snarls, emphasising the word beautiful.

"Oh, Sara..."

"I know, Gil. You love me, not her. I get that, but then I fell asleep and you left me for Julia and... well, that's all I remember." she sniffles, trying her hardest not to cry. "I know that you love me, and that you'd never leave me for another woman, but the dream on top of your mother and what Julia said to me... It just really got me. I'm sorry, I hate being like this."

"I've already told you Sara, don't keep apologising, you have nothing to apologise for."

"I do though. I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling needy and desperate, unless we're...you know in bed." she smiles a little. "I wish I didn't go with your mom the other night, I'd be fine now."

"Honestly, I'm quite pleased you went the other night. I had a chat with my mom and we've cleared a lot of things up."

"What happened? What did she say? She hate's me doesn't she?"

"I'll tell you later, okay? However, I will tell you now that she doesn't hate you. Infact, in her words, she thinks you're lovely."

He doesn't tell her that his mom will be visiting her soon, he doesn't want to add more stress to her already vulnerable state.

Sara looks at him confused and she gives her head a little shake. "Can we talk a little later, I'm feeling a bit... peaky at the minute. I think I need I lie down."

"Of course. Come on, let's go to bed. I could do with some sleep."

"You've slept all night." she smiles. "How can you possibly be tired."

"For your information, Mrs Grissom, I didn't sleep last night. I stayed awake so that we can go to bed together."

"Really?" she asks, suddenly feeling like she wants to cry. "That's so... sweet. Stupid, but sweet. What the hell did you do all night? Or do I not want to know?"

He chuckles at her raised eyebrow and pulls her to her feet, then they head off towards the bedroom.

"Well... after I got back from my mothers, I read some of your science magazines and filled in the crossword answers that you missed out, which by the way were easy..." he smirks.

Hitting him lightly on the shoulder she laughs. "I wasn't finished them."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever dear."

"Then what did you do?"

"Then I watched a few movies, my favourite, I mean your favourite movie was on."

Now in the bedroom, Sara's standing infront of him as they both get undressed. She sees a pink flush rise up his neck and over his face, but it's not a desire flush; it's an embarrassment flush.

"Oh really, what movie is your favourite?" she coughs and giggles. "I mean, my favourite? Would that be Steel Magnolias, by any chance? The only movie I've ever seen you cry at?"

If possible, he turns even brighter pink.

"What?" he whines. "Don't look at me like that. It's such a sad and funny film. And you cry at it too."

Sara nods her head in agreement, it is the best film, and it is her favourite.

Laying in the bed Sara curls up to him, quickly reaching up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Thank you." she whispers against him.

"For what?"

"For... everything. For being here, for being you. And for not thinking I'm completely crazy or totally over reacting."

He smiles and returns her kiss.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you."

**TBC...**

**I know it was only a dream but I had a really bad dream once and it knocked me in that state for over 24 hours, so I know it can really happen. **

**I think I'll have 2 more chapters after this one. A smutty one and then a Mama Grissom and Sara one.**

**BTW... Steel Magnolias is my all time favourite film. **

**Lynne xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your reviews guys. I'm starting to struggle writing this. I'm having trouble putting my ideas into words again, especially after seeing the new spoiler for TTMG. I am sooooooo freakin' jealous of those of you who live in America, I'll have keep off Twitter and Facebook until I've seen the episode because everyone's going to be talking about it and I'm going to be so 'out of the loop'. **

**I'm writing this a little tipsy after sharing a bottle of champagne with my mam, so I apologise for any errors. **

**Enjoy!**

**Reassurance **

**Chapter 7**

Sara wakes up a few hours later to find his side of the bed empty. Her first thought is to panic; to scream out for him, but her heart tells her to calm down. She takes a deep breath, and then another, before the aroma of coffee registers in her brain. She sighs with relief at knowing that he's in their kitchen, that he hasn't left her.

Getting out of bed she pulls his black t-shirt on over her head and threads her arms through the sleeves, taking comfort in his scent as she hugs the baggy shirt around her body. She slips her feet into her fluffy pink and white polka dot slippers and heads out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

She finds him standing at the counter chopping fruit, everything from grapefruit to pineapples, as he ends a phone conversation. Sneaking up behind him she slides her arms around his middle and moves her mouth across his hard bare shoulders, feeling him quiver at her touch.

"Well... good afternoon, Mrs Grissom."

Turning his head to the right, he cranes his neck so that he can kiss her cheek as she kisses him.

Pulling away from his shoulders she smiles at him, a smile so beautiful and without any trace of worry, it melts his heart.

"Hi..." she whispers, looking at him shyly.

"How are you feeling? You had me really worried earlier. I couldn't stop you from shaking."

"I feel... good."

He turns around to face her and takes her in his arms.

"Listen..." she whispers. "I know that I don't ever need to worry about you leaving me for another woman, or for any reason, it's just that..." she swallow the lump in her throat. "I love you so much and even after all this time I still can't believe that you're all mine; that out of all the women in the world you chose me. I don't understand why. Just be patient with me..."

He chuckles and she frowns, making her forehead crease.

"Sara, that's my line." he says, taking hold of her hands. "I'm the one who should be having nightmares about you leaving me. You deserve the best of everything, including a husband, and yet you settled for me. That's what I don't understand? But... I have you, and there's no way that I'll ever let you go."

She leans in, resting her forehead against his.

"I have the best." she whispers. "The best husband, the best job. I have everything I need, everything I've ever wanted. Although I didn't expect that we'd live six thousand miles apart once I finally managed to get hold you." she smiles.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he leans in and kisses her.

"I love you, Sara Sidle Grissom. It won't be long now until we're together permanently."

"I love you too."

"Listen, I've booked a flight back to Paris... for tomorrow night."

"Oh..." she whispers, her shoulders sagging. "Okay."

He cups her face and places a kiss to to the tip of her nose and then to her lips.

"I've booked two tickets, I want you to come with me..."

"W...what?" she asks. "I...I can't. I have work, and I'm due to fly out to you in a few weeks..."

"Sweetheart, you need a break. The case you're working, and everything else on top of that... Sara, I want you tome back with me so that we can spend some time together, so that you can forget all about the case and Julia, everything."

"I...I... What about work?"

"I've organised it with Catherine, four weeks personal leave starting now. Your case has been handed to Greg. And back in Paris I'll be doing two lectures a day, early morning and late evening. I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Err... well..." she stammers. "I guess I'm going to Paris for a month." she squeals, jumping into his arms and kissing him with everything she has.

After they've both had some coffee and something to eat they're sitting together on the sofa. He's leaning against the arm with Sara between his legs, her back to his chest, as he holds an entomology magazine above them. He's just turned the page when Sara snatches the magazine from him and sits bolt upright, a huge proud smile across her face as she turns to look at him.

"Oh my Goodness... why didn't you tell me?" she squeals.

She continues to read the article which is honouring her husbands work, from solving cases to lecturing at the Sorbonne in Paris.

"It says here that you're one of the top five entomologists in the world. Gil, this is huge." she beams. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you."

She leans over and kisses him passionately, as she makes herself comfortable laying across his chest. She feels his hands run down her spine and over her behind, instantly causing heat to form between her legs. Deepening the kiss her hands start to rub up over his chest, making him groan into her mouth. She can feel him already hard against her and she slowly starts to grind her hips, letting him know that she wants him, before she works her mouth down his body, covering his chest and abdomen with wet kisses.

She's not sure how long she's been kissing him, it could be seconds or hours, but it doesn't matter, she's with him; not Julia.

She pushes down his shorts and kisses the tip of his erection before working her mouth back up to his.

She holds onto his shoulders and slowly lowers herself down onto him, sheathing him inside her. Slowly she starts to swivel her hips, pressing hard against him, as she pulls the t-shirt off over her head.

"Saraaa..." he groans, watching her as her breasts bounce freely.

Her mouth attacks his and before she knows what's happening he's flipped their positions, so that he's on top and in control.

Moving slowly he pulls back and pushes in, revelling in the feel of her heat surrounding him. Thrusting his hips harder, he feels her tighten around him as her spine lifts up off the couch and she gasps.

"Gil... I can't last." she pants.

With one hand holding him up and the other under her hips, he slows his movements.

"Come for me. Sara..."he groans, moving deep inside her.

She meets his movement, and throwing her head back she growls and pushes up against him. Her body starts to shudder and she whimpers against his neck and kisses her way up to his mouth.

"Tell... me..." she pants.

"Sara..."

He thrusts slow into her.

"I love you; only you."

She jerks her hips once more against him and cries out.

His mouth crushes against hers, swallowing her moans as her orgasm rips through her.

He's still kissing her and moving slowly a few minutes later when it's his time. He allows himself to let go, pouring everything he has into his wife.

She wraps her arms around his neck as his climax reignites hers, sending her spiralling into oblivion.

A few minutes later as she's laying across his chest, still to weak for big movements, she looks up at him and smiles.

"I love you, too. So very, very, much."

**TBC... **

**I had to end this quickly, my mind is totally empty of smut and I was struggling to contine.**

**Anyway, I hope this was okay.**

**Lynne xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow… Thanks again for your reviews. **

**Reassurance**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Sara wakes up to find Gil lightly stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Honey, wake-up." he whispers.

Moaning, she stretches and slowly opens her eyes and smiles.

"Hi…"

"Hi…" she replies. "What time is it?"

"Almost 9 am. Listen, I've had Nick on the phone. He has a bug problem with one of the cases he's working on. Would you mind if I went to the lab to give him a hand? Oh, it feels so strange saying that." he says, looking at Sara for permission.

She lays quietly for a moment, then smiles.

"Of course. I'll try to call in later to say 'bye' to the guys."

He leans down and places a soft and delicate kiss to her lips.

"Okay, I'll see you later." he whispers. "Don't forget to pack."

She smiles up at him.

"I won't. But I have you, I don't need anything else."

He returns her smiles.

"And don't forget your passport."

"Gil, please, I…." she starts to say, but abruptly stops and jumps out of bed.

He watches her in shock as she runs from the bedroom into the living room, muttering to herself.

"Passport, passport, passport… Where are you?"

She's running around the living room stark naked, pulling open drawer after drawer and rummaging through them.

"Where the hell is it?" she growls, before moving over to the bookshelf.

Gil's just standing in the door way chuckling to himself, watching her naked body dart from one end of the room to the other.

"Don't just stand there." she barks. "Help me find it."

Reaching into his back pocket he produces a passport and smiles.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

She stops her frantic search and glares at him. Storming towards him, she growls and snatches it from his hand.

"That's not funny? What if I started looking when you weren't here? I would've torn the house apart looking for it."

"I'm sorry, honey. But at least you're awake now." he laughs.

She pouts and turns to walk away from him, but he grabs hold of her waist and pulls her into his arms, kissing her passionately before she has chance to complain.

She moans into the kiss as tingles run through her body.

Eventually she pulls away from him. She licks her lips and smiles her perfect gap toothed smile, before realising that she's completely naked and standing infront of the window.

"I'm naked…" she states and steps to the side, searching for something to cover her body with.

"Just how I like you."

Sara groans.

"Shouldn't you be going bug hunting or something?"

"Well… another few minutes wouldn't hurt…" he whispers seductively and steps towards her, covering her body with his.

Through his pants, she can feel him hard against her and she grins.

"I'm sorry. I have things to do." she says innocently, stepping away from him. "You go and have fun playing with bugs, and I'll see you later."

She quickly pecks him on the cheek and skips off towards the bedroom, leaving him stunned and need of a release.

"Sara?" he growls.

His eyes follow her for a long moment before he can make his legs to move.

"Sara?" he growls again, and reaches for her wrist.

The next thing he knows Sara is pinned up against the bedroom door and they're together as one, moving in perfect sync with eachother. Moaning and groaning as their sweaty bodies rub together, teasing eachother until that sweet release takes over.

A few hours later, after she's packed and had a long soak in the bath, to prepare for Paris, she's sitting on the sofa with her feet on the coffee table with a magazine in her hand. She keeps reading the article about Gil. It feels like her heart is going to burst with pride. She's never felt so proud of him, and she's she's never felt so lucky. She giggles as she thinks back to yesterdays antics after reading this article for the first time. Their lovemaking session turned into an 'all nighter', taking them into the early hours of the morning.

She sighs with contentment.

_Why did I act like I did? I have nothing to worry about. Stuff Julia, and stuff his mom, we love eachother and we're a family. That's all that matters. _

Her phone beeps, pulling her out of her thoughts. It's a text from Gil.

"_I'll be a few hours yet. Be home as soon as I can. You better be packed? G XX_" she reads aloud.

Smiling and standing up, she grabs her purse and car keys and heads towards the front door, to go to the lab. She opens the door just as Betty Grissom is about to knock on it.

Her heartbeat quickens and her smile fades as images of their last meeting cloud her mind.

**TBC…**

**This is just a little filler chapter. I'm having a bad few days so I hope this isn't too bad.**

**Lynne xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I've totally lost interest with this story since watching 'The Two Mrs Grissom's', which is by far the GREATEST episode ever. The ending was epic. So cute and sweet and OMG Grissom was there. And… I won't spoil it for those of you who haven't seen it but the Cath/Sara conversations were hilarious. I was in fits of laughter. It rose above my expectations, I really thought that because I was so excited to see it that it would be a big FAIL. But WOW, words can't even describe how good it was. **

**How sad am I that I've now seen it 4 times? **

**Reassurance**

**Chapter 9**

Images from the past few days play through her mind, images of her vulnerable and crying and images of Betty treating her badly. Shaking her head, she pushes against the door to close it only for it to stop as Betty blocks it with her foot.

"Sara…" she speaks. "Please, let me apologise?"

Sara stands still for a few moments, not looking her but looking past her. She shakes her head to release the past few days and sighs as she pulls open the door, knowing that Betty deserves a chance to explain herself, and knowing that Gil will be happy at giving her this chance.

Sara gestures to Betty to sit down but she declines, instead reaching for Sara's hand. As she feels her hand being touched she jumps backwards, as if a dog has just gone to attack her.

"No…" shouts Sara, gesturing wildly with hers.

Betty pulls back startled and looks apologetically at her.

"Sara, I…I am so sorry." she signs slowly.

She doesn't reply straight away, she honestly doesn't know what to say. This woman made her feel like crap, made her doubt her husbands love, what can she say to her apology? She's not ready to forgive her, not just yet anyway.

She turns and heads towards the kitchen to busy herself with making coffee, quickly offering one to her mother-in-law. Again Betty declines, but starts to dig around in a plastic bag which she's holding.

"I brought wine." she smiles and sets the wine on the counter before signing. "I thought maybe we could have a drink and… get to know eachother. I want to get to know you, Sara, and I want to explain myself."

Sara looks at her hesitantly. "Why? You've made it quite clear that you don't like me."

Betty hands her the wine bottle, pleading with her to give her a chance. "I haven't poisoned it, I promise."

Sara allows herself to giggle and roll her eyes as she takes the bottle, busying herself for a few moments as she pops the cork and pours 2 glasses and then discards the mug of freshly brewed coffee.

They sit at the table facing eachother, Sara doesn't want to be the first to speak so she slowly sips at the rosé wine.

"I don't hate you, Sara. Infact, I think you're lovely, it's just that… I'm old and set in my ways. I always thought Gilbert would fall in love with someone from our community, someone who will understand when he, if he, goes…deaf." she signs slowly.

Sara sighs and starts to gesture. "I love your son more than anything in the world, Betty. If it ever happens, I'll be there for him, through everything."

"I know. I understand that now. Gilbert came to see me and he told me how upset you were. I can't apologise enough, Sara. I think I now understand how much he loves you, Sara. His face lights up when he talks about you and I've never noticed that before."

Sara feels herself blush and she smiles.

Betty continues to tell Sara about her sons visit, the heart to heart which they had which was long over due, and the disappointment she felt when she'd received a call from him informing her that he was now married to Sara. She was disappointed because her only son was now married and she didn't get to see the wedding.

"I'm sorry, Betty, the wedding wasn't planned. We were engaged but… I never thought we'd get married like we did. It just sort of happened, and although we didn't have friends or family there, it was perfect. It was so simple; so…us."

Betty smiles and nods her head in agreement. "Your wedding picture are beautiful, you both looked beautiful."

The talk for a few hours, as if they're best friends, and make their way through another bottle of wine. Betty talks about her marriage and Gil's childhood, making Sara feel like she's now truly a part of her family.

"Can I ask you a question?" signs Betty, hesitating a little.

Sara frowns and gives a quick nod of her head.

"You can tell me to mind my own business but… A few years ago you left, why? I asked Gilbert and he said that you'd have to be the one to tell me, if and when you're ready."

"Well… I… It's a long story." sighs Sara. "I was in a bad place after my kidnapping and I had to get a way. I didn't want Gil to see me breakdown, so I just left. I thought it would be easier for everyone."

Betty reaches across the table and takes Sara's hand, suddenly feeling like she understands her.

Sara smiles, and is just about to speak again when the front door opens and Gil practically skips in to the house. "Sorry, I'm late honey, I'll have a quick shower and then we'll…" he stops abruptly when he sees his mom and Sara having a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, I didn't know you we're coming mom." he signs and walks over to kiss her.

"Gilbert, I told you that I'd apologise." she smiles.

"You did. Thank you."

He walks around the table to his wife and leans down to kiss her lips, before pulling away and looking back to his mom. "Did Sara tell you that we're going to Paris tonight?"

"She did, I believe you better be going soon?" she signs.

Both Gil and Sara look at the clock and agree that it's almost time to leave.

"I'm pleased you're getting to spend some time together. You know, to make a marriage work you need a good sex life." she says. "And children wouldn't hurt…" she smiles, making Sara choke on her last mouthful of wine.

"Mother…" laughs Gil, trying to hide his utter terror.

At the airport, they're sitting in the departure lounge waiting for their flight to be called when Sara starts to search through her bag for something. That's when she sees it, the hastily wrapped box. She pulls it from the bag and smiles towards her husband, "What's this?" she asks.

He looks up from his crossword and looks at the parcel, shaking his head. "I don't know. Has anyone been near your bag…" then he smiles. "I recognise that writing." he says, pointing to the tag on the side. "That's off my mom, she must've put it in your bag in the car."

Sara eyes it curiously for a few moments before tearing in to the paper like a hyper child. She opens the box to find a blue leather bound photo album, containing pictures of Gil throughout his childhood and teens and finally ending with a picture of him on their wedding day.

"Wow… it's beautiful." whispers Sara.

"It's awful…" whispers Gil in reply, "I made her promise to never pull out my childhood pictures for anyone."

Sara giggles.

"I'm special, Gil."

"Yes, yes you are." he smiles, and leans in to kiss her.

**THE END**

**Sorry, I had to finish this quickly. Like I said earlier, since seeing the episode all of my ideas just completely evaporated. **

**Hope this was okay for you.**

**Lynne x**


End file.
